falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria – Apocalypse Bronalysis
Fallout: Equestria – Apocalypse Bronalysis is a canceled Fallout: Equestria side story written by ComicSansPony. It only has 1 chapter with 3,534 words. Unlike Comic's other stories it is written from the 3rd person omniscient perspective and follows the Bronalysis OCs of Lightning Bliss and Robin0928 as they trek across the Rift Torn Wasteland. It is not meant to be canon in anyway to the original FoE since it incorporates Oc mainly found in the Bronalysis community as well as logic and plot elects only fans of that community will understand. An archived copy can be read on FimFetch. Synopsis On the onset of the apocalypse Lightning Bliss accidentally sent her and her husband 156 years into the future. Separated in the Equestrian Wasteland–in a section know as The Rift Torn Wasteland–Blissy must now buck up and face the horrors left by the equestrian great war in order to find her lost husband. Though she will not be alone, long time friend turned wasteland wise ghoul, Robin0928, and his pipbuck bound AI, Whiteboard, show up to be her unlikely guides and companions to this strange new Equestria. Setting The story is set in a section of the wasteland known as Rift Torn Wasteland. Not much of the region has been explored by Blissy and Robin yet, though it sports many burnt out forrest and marshy landscapes. Characters "Mane" Characters * Lightning Bliss - A kind hearted, caring, and friendly alicorn (born pegasus) who ascended sometime before the war. Due to her inability to control her magic she typically doesn't use it. On the onset of the apocalypse she got angry at a guard that was preventing her husband from entering Stable 45 and accidentally sent her and her husband 156 years into the future. She found her self in the Equestrian Wasteland separated from her husband and will stop at nothing to find him. Before the final day she was a member of the Bronalysis community based out of the Rift Café. * Sub Zero - a somewhat shy Dragon Ball Z frost demon and husband to Lightning. * Robin0928 - known simply as Robin to most was a member of the Bronalysis community based out of the Rift Café before the megaspells fell. After Stable 45 failed to protect him from megaspell radiation he was transformed into a ghoul. He wandered the wasteland primarily helping the town of New Riften until he bumped into Lightning Bliss and saved her from the ferals of Stable 45. * Whiteboard - Whiteboard is an AI developed by Robin sometime before the war to help with his online reviews. He was formally uploaded into a whiteboard, hence his name. Sometime following the last day he was downloaded into Robin's Pipbuck. Other Characters * [[Bronalysis Community (Apocalypse Bronalysis)|'Bronalysis Community']] ** Pre-Apocalypse *** Thespio - a unicorn denied entry into Stable 45A *** Commander Firebrand - Member of the Equestrian Military. **'Post Apocalypse' *** Stable 45A **** Ink Rose - overmare of Stable 45A turned feral ghoul **** James the Pony Theorist - Stable 45A resident turned feral ghoul **** Eliyora - Stable 45A resident turned feral ghoul **** Redcord - Stable 45A resident turned feral ghoul **** CannedCream - Stable 45A resident turned feral ghoul **** Nicky V - Stable 45A resident turned feral ghoul *** Stable 45B **** Sweetie Bloom - the deceased overmare and only resident of Stable 45B Canon * This story is 100% not canon and meant to be that way. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Stories Category:Cancelled Side Story